Because Of Sasuke, Naruto's Afraid
by Aerisuke
Summary: 5 years have passed since Sasuke has left Konoha. So Naruto writes a song about how much Squad 7 has been through as a team and of how much they miss Sasuke.


Because Of Sasuke, Naruto's Afraid

(NOTE: HEY GUYS, IT'S AERISUKE HERE. UM, I WAS LISTENING TO THIS SONG CALLED "BECAUSE OF YOU" BY KELLY CLARKSON FROM AMERICAN IDOL SEASON 1 WHO WAS ALSO THE WINNER OF SEASON 1. ANYWAY, WHEN I LISTENED TO THE SONG, "BECAUSE OF YOU", IT INSPIRED ME TO MAKE A NARUSASU FANFIC. NOT A YAOI ONE BUT A FRIENDSHIP ONE. THE STORY SHOWS OF HOW MUCH NARUTO AND SASUKE HAVE BEEN THROUGH WHEN SASUKE WAS IN SQUAD 7. THE STORY TAKES PLACE AFTER SASUKE HAS LEFT KONOHA AND THE MEMORIES SHOW OF HOW MUCH SQUAD 7 (WITH SASUKE) HAVE BEEN TRHOUGH AS A TEMA WAY BEFORE SASUKE HAD LEFT KONOHA THAT FATEFUL NIGHT. ANYWAY, PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY BECAUSE THE SONG ITSELF IS SAD BUT THE STORY HAS A HAPPY ENDING. WILL SASUKE EVER COME BACK? ALSO, PRETEND THAT MADARA/TOBI IS SASUKE'S UNCLE BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW IF HE'S SASUKE'S UNCLE OR NOT.)

Story:  
5 years have passed since Sasuke has left Konoha. So Naruto writes a song about how much Squad 7 has been through as a team and of how much they miss Sasuke.

Naruto had decided to write a song on the rooftop of where The Hokage Monument was. He had dedicated it to his best friend, Sasuke. He was a friend who was so precious to him that he thought of Sasuke not only as a rival but also an older brother. Of course, while Sasuke was gone, both Naruto (and Sakura) had cried themselves to sleep remembering of how much they've ever been through with Sasuke as a team when he was on Squad 7 right before he left Konoha to go to Orochimaru for power and to go after his older brother, Itachi for killing The Uchiha Clan. Now recently, not only has Orochimaru died (after being killed by Sasuke), but also Itachi as well (due to Itachi coughing up blood from taking medications). While Naruto sadly looked at the picture of Squad 7 when they were younger and when he thought of Sasuke, he realized of how much he really missed his best friend. Just then, the door to his bedroom opened. "Naruto... it's time." said his friend, Sakura as Naruto exited his house.

At The Hokage Monuments later that day...

Naruto had slowly walked to where The Hokage Monument was and onto the rooftop. As he walked, he saw Iruka, Jiraiya, Sakura, Shizune, and Tsunade greeting him as he walked to where the bars were, grabbed a microphone stand and mic in hand and cleared his throat and said, "I would like to dedicate this song to my best friend... Sasuke. Now, about 5 years ago, Sasuke had left Konoha due to going to Orochimaru for power and to go after his older Itachi for killing The Uchiha Clan. Now... I just saw him about 3 years ago, and asked him why he didn't kill me that day when the two of us when we were fighting at The Final Valley, to which he said, "The reason is simple. It's not that I couldn't break it, Naruto. I just couldn't stand the idea of obtaining power by following in "his" footsteps. I spared your life on a whim... nothing more. You know come to think of it, wasn't it always your dream to become Hokage, someday? All of the time that you spent chasing after me would have been spent in training. Wouldn't you agree, Naruto? But this time... my whim is telling me... to finish what I started.", "as he was about to kill me to which I asked him", "How can I ever be Hokage? I can't even save one friend. Isn't that right... Sasuke?", said Naruto remembering Sasuke's words that he told him and his own words that he had asked Sasuke 3 years ago. Naruto then continued his speech. "But recently... Orochimaru had died after being killed by Sasuke claiming that Orochimaru was "using him". But also, his older brother, Itachi had passed away due to him violently coughing up blood by taking medications. As he jabbed Sasuke's forehead one last time, due to him jabbing Sasuke's forehead when they were kids. But when Itachi died... he said, "I'm sorry, Sasuke. This is it.", "to which Sasuke began crying after finding out the truth all about his brother by his uncle, who is also a member of the Akatsuki, Madara Uchiha. But the reason why Itachi had killed The Uchiha Clan is because Konoha's elders told him to. Now, I know that Sasuke is upset, hurt, sad, and angry at Konoha. But Sasuke... if you could just at least find it in your heart to forgive us... then will we let you come back into our lives. But Sasuke... whatever you do, just please... come back... and give us a second chance. Squad 7 wants you back in the team... including Sakura, myself, and Kakashi-Sensei. So please come back teme... and... I love you... little brother. Sasuke... this song is for you." said Naruto as he began singing. As Naruto began singing, he, Sakura, and Kakashi started remembering Sasuke.

Naruto:  
I will not make the same mistakes that you did I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery I will not break the way you did You fell so hard I learned the hard way, to never let it get that far

Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side So I don't get hurt Because of you I find it hard to trust Not only me, but everyone around me Because of you I am afraid

I lose my way And it's not too long before you point it out I cannot cry Because I know that's weakness in your eyes I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh Every day of my life My heart can't possibly break When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side So I don't get hurt Because of you I find it hard to trust Not only me, but everyone around me Because of you I am afraid

I watched you die I heard you cry Every night in your sleep I was so young You should have known better than to lean on me You never thought of anyone else You just saw your pain And now I cry In the middle of the night Over the same damn thing

Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt Because of you I tried my hardest just to forget everything Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty Because of you I am afraid

Because of you

As Naruto finish the last part of the song after the bridge, Sasuke came. "Ugh! Sasuke...? Is that... is that... really him? It... it can't be... Sasuke!" said Sakura to herself as she ran down the stairs to see Sasuke. "SASUKE!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE HERE!!!!! You came back..." said Sakura, crying. "Sakura... do you think that I would leave Konoha forever? If ever I leave Konoha like this again, I'll always be here... in your heart... no... in Naruto's heart... in Kakashi's heart... in everyone else's heart... and especially... yours... Sakura." said Sasuke, smiling at his girlfriend... the woman that he loved... and missed so much. "Hey! Naruto! Look who's here!" cried Sakura as she waved to Naruto warning him of Sasuke's return. "Sasuke... teme...? Is that really him...? Sasuke!" cried Naruto as he ran down the stairs and ran to hug his best friend... the older brother that he thought of as... and the man... whom Naruto loved so much... as his best friend... and teamate, of course. "Sasuke... welcome home... teme." said Naruto. "Thank you... Naruto." said Sasuke as the two best friends hugged and as the audience (including Kakashi), said, "Awwwwwwwwwwww." "Welcome home... Sasuke." said Kakashi to himself as he smiled.

Later that night...

As Sasuke and Sakura stood on the patio of Sasuke's house when everyone was celebrating, the two of them (Sasuke and Sakura) decided to spend the night together... as a couple. "Sakura... I've been wanting to say this for a long time... Sakura... I Love You." said Sasuke. "Sasuke! I..." said Sakura as Sasuke interrupted her as she was about to talk but he kissed her. "Sakura... will you be called Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha... as we marry...?" asked Sasuke. "You mean... we're eloping?" asked Sakura. "No, silly! We're celebrating it here in Konoha... and... I want to raise my family with you in my childhood home. Please Sakura... please do the honor... in being my bride." said Sasuke as he put an engagement ring on her finger. "I... I... yes! Absolutely Sasuke Uchiha! From this point on, I will be known as... Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha! I will also be known as Mrs. Sakura Haruno Uchiha!" cried Sakura, happily, as she kissed Sasuke, fiercely to which they ended up having a... HOT... and I mean VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY... HOT NIGHT.

And so, Sakura and Sasuke were finally married at last... and it only took Sasuke 5 years to propose to the woman he loved so much... Naruto was also his best man in the wedding. They then had 4 beautiful children: Denzel, Marlene, Sasuke Jr. and Itachi in honor and in memory of Sasuke's deceased older brother (who recently died), ...Itachi.

THE END. 


End file.
